


Fever

by Rosette82



Category: Free!, Free! (anime)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Romance, reader is ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is competing in the olympics in Australia and you got a fever and can't watch him swim..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

"Please don't worry about me." You said laying on the bed. "Focus about the competition. I'll be fine."

 

"Are you sure? I'll call Gou to watch you." Rin said worried.

 

"No need. I think she wants to watch you at the arena. If I'll stay in my bed I'll be fine. I can watch the competition on the TV."

 

"Fine. I can't argue when you're so stubborn." He sighed.

 

He picked up his bag and was about to leave the room. At the door step he turned around to face you.

 

"You want something on my way back?"

 

"Vanilla ice-cream." You answered.

 

"Got it. See you later." He waved and stepped out from the room. The door closed and locked itself.

 

You sighed and fell slowly onto your bed. You hit the madders with your fist and held back your tears, you really wanted to see him at the competition. You had longed till this day but you ended up in a fever. You were fine just a few days ago.

 

Rin had showed you around places he visited when he was here. Also the arena where the competition was held.

As soon you headed back to the hotel room you feel asleep on the bed. Could exhausted be the reason you got a fever?

 

You turned around to grab the TV control on the nightstand. You turned the tv on and searched to the right Chanel. You remembered which it was by Rin. When you found it, you turned the volume to low. You didn't wanted to disturb the neighbors and your head started to hurt.

Rin had told you that his race wasn't until after 12am so you decided to get some sleep before that.

 

~*~

 

".../n." A voice called you but you couldn't tell who.

 

"Y/n." It called again and a hand stroke your shoulder slowly.

 

You opened your eyes and turned your head towards the voice. Your sight was blurred at the beginning. You saw a someone sit at your bedside.

 

"Rin?" You asked hoarsely. "Did you forgot something?" Your eyesight got used to your surroundings. The Tv was off and it somehow was dark outside the window.

You slowly sat up and Rin gave you a glass of water. You noticed him wearing a T-shirt with matching pair of pants. He also had a towel resting on his neck.

 

"No. I came back an hour ago." He sat down on the bed oppiset to yours.

"The tv was on and you were asleep. I put the ice-cream in the freezer and then I took a shower."

 

You put down the glass on the night table. "What time is it?"

 

"Uh..." He checked by looking at his phone. "6.30pm."

 

"What?"

 

"6.30pm." He answered.

 

"Then I missed your swimming!" You fell backwards on to the bed.

 

"There will be other times. Besides you need sleep when you have a fever."

 

"But I was looking forward to see you swim.." You sulked.

 

"Hey.." He tried to comfort you. "I said there will be other times."

 

You didn't listen to him.

He rises up from your bed and you turn around to lay on your left side. Then You feel the blanket of your bed be lifted up and a weight behind you. You turned your head to see Rin lay behind you.

 

"What are you doing?" You asked while he putted his hand on your forehead.

 

"You're little warm." He mumbled.

 

He rose up again and rustled inside a plastic bag. "My parents insisted to bring these just in case. I never thought I use it." He grabbed a package of fever cooler. He opened it and took out one. Left the remaining in the bag and started to open the one he took.

 

You looked at him and began to sit up.

 

"No no stay down. It'll be easier to put on." He moved back to your bed.

 

"What is it?" You asked curious and a little bit scared.

 

"A cold pad for your fever. I'll put it on your forehead now so lay still." He leaned over you and put the cold pad on your forehead. It felt cold and nice. "There, done." He smiled and strokes your cheek.

 

He then rounded your bed and laid down behind you. Pulled the blanket over you both and hugged you from behind. "Sleep."

 

You turned around to face him. Cuddled into his chest and breathed in his scent. "I'm defiantly gonna see you swim next time."

 

"Heh, then you better fall a sleep and get better." He said and pulled you closer and kissed your cheek.

 

The End


End file.
